


Retrouvaille

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: The wrinkles of time were etched into his features, almost rendering him indiscernible compared to the man who existed in your memory. However, it was undeniably him; you would recognise the cybernetic eye and the scar anywhere.Reader reunites with Commander Wolffe during Rebels. Fluff.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Commander Wolffe/reader
Kudos: 31





	Retrouvaille

**_retrouvaille (n)_ ~ the joy of meeting or finding someone again after along separation. **

_**The**_ wrinkles of time were etched into his features, almost rendering him indiscernible compared to the man who existed in your memory. However, it was undeniably him; you would recognise the cybernetic eye and the scar anywhere. Or, maybe, it was the way he breathed your name like a prayer with utter reverence in his voice as if you were an Angel. 

The blur of Rex’s conversation seemed to dissipate - your focus on the clone in front of you. A grin splits along your face, reaching your eyes where tears threaten to fall.

The next thing you know is you’re encased in his arms, face pressed against his chest. Swallowing hard, you attempt to speak. 

“It’s been years, Wolffe. Years.” Your voice cracks, from the pain and the hurt you’ve held for so long. 

“I know, cyare.” He quietly shushes you, rubbing up and down your back and smoothing your hair back. 

Eventually, once you’ve calmed down, you pull away from each other but his arm never leaves your waist. While no one was looking, Wolffe presses a kiss to your forehead, and a murmur of ‘I missed you.’

The group had walked off, further into the ship, while you had your reunion. Ahsoka sat with the other two clones, discussing some issue you couldn’t pay attention to right now, while the crew of the ghost resumed their regular pattern of activities after a mission.

You didn’t even realise the smile that resides on your face until Ahsoka sent you a knowing look; she knew all about your relationship with Wolffe as a medic for the 104th Battalion - you didn’t even have the heart to be mad about the teasing that was sure to come your way when you were both alone.

Turning your face to look at Wolffe, you cusp his cheeks with your hands, thumb brushing against his scar - just like you used to. The memory hits you like it was yesterday, and you momentarily freeze.

You’d been in a similar position, on the Venator this time, whispering calming words of appraisal, before the General walked in. You hadn’t noticed, until it was too late, as you’d pressed a soft kiss to the scar. Plo Koon was kind enough to disregard the whole incident but warned us to be more cautious - it was nervewracking, to say the least.

Blinking, you snapped yourself out of the reverie, and finally pressed your lips to his, melting into his warmth.


End file.
